


Bare, Naked, and Shining

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Blushing, Blushing skeletons, Costumes, Embarrassed Papyrus, Embarrassed Sans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Jealous Papyrus (Undertale), Knights - Freeform, Mild Language, Multiverse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Papyrus, Prince Papyrus (Undertale), Puns & Word Play, Roleplay, Royalty, Selfish Papyrus, Shenanigans, Skeletons, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Trick or Treating, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), king sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: “This isn’t some costume party like back in the underground in any of our universes, this is a human tradition that we’ll get to experience above the surface! Doesn’t that sound so incredibly unbelievable?“
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Bare

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Halloween story.

"What is taking him so long," Razz asked to no one in particular, tapping his foot impatiently against the concrete sidewalk.

"Probably stuck in traffic," Blue said, taking a quick glance at his watch on his wrist. "It gets pretty busy around this time of day."

"He didn’t have to drive all the way back home just to get his wallet. I could’ve just payed for his costume," Edge said, shaking his head with a sigh. "So stubborn...," he muttered mostly to himself, but the other two skeletons heard him quite clear.

Blue chuckled. "Don’t take it personally, you know he just wanted to take responsibility for his actions. Though...," he looked up, contemplating for a moment, "Isn’t it strange that he forgot his wallet? He’s usually so prepared for, well, anything! Sometimes, even over prepared!"

"Probably too excited," Razz said as a possible reason. "Or nervous. Usually when it’s either of those two feelings, he tends to be a bit forgetful.

"Excitement I can see as a possibility. Nervous? What for?" Edge asked, raising a bone brow at Razz. "This was his idea." A shrug was the only response he got from him.

"Well, while we’re waiting, it wouldn’t hurt taking a quick peek in there, right?" Blue asked, slightly bouncing on his feet in excitement.

"Knock yourself out. I’ll wait, " Edge said.

"As will I," Razz said.

Blue nodded and approached the automatic doors of a Halloween store. When the doors opened, he froze in place, mortified at what he was seeing right before his very eye-sockets. He felt his face heat up and his jaw become slack, unable to move despite wanting to run so badly. It was only when a human accidently bumped into him and apologized did he finally come to his senses. He ignored the human and ran straight back to Edge and Razz in a panic.

He jumped in front of them and waved his arms around frantically as he said, "G-guys! W-we can’t g-g-go in there!" he squeaked.

Edge and Razz looked at him with a matching set of confused expressions.

"Why, is it scary?" Edge asked in an amused tone, making Razz snicker.

"W-worse! It’s...," Blue paused, finding it difficult to say the word out loud. He looked around before motioning the two skeletons to come closer to him. They rolled his eyes at him but as soon as they were within whispering hearing range, Blue whispered, "It’s lewd..."

Edge and Razz were immediately taken aback from what they just heard, eye-sockets wide in shock and staring at him with a dumbfounded expression on their face. Edge gaped at him like a fish out of water, seemingly unable to process his words. Razz’s jaw fell wide open for a moment, looking between him and the store before running straight towards the automatic doors in a hurry.

"What the fuck?!" Razz shrieked, causing Edge to snap back to the present and rushed by his side.

"Oh my-!" Edge yelled, unable to finish his words as he placed a hand over his mouth, feeling absolutely appalled at what he was seeing.

Blue hurried to their side and looked at them to avoid looking at the inside of the store. "T-told you," he said, blushing madly.

Faces flushed and shaking like leaves, Edge and Razz stared in horror at the heavily decorated walls, ceiling, and floors of the Halloween store. From the fake skeletons chained to the walls or laying on the floor, to the cut out ones hanging from the ceiling, it was a sight that neither of them were prepared for or expected, much less the great abundance of skeleton costumes they had in stock. Not to say there weren’t other monster or monster-like decorations or costumes, but it seemed as if the store was decorated with a theme in mind.

A theme of bare skeletons.

"Fuck this!" Razz yelled, storming off to sit on the concrete sidewalk where he waiting before. Edge and Blue followed after him, sitting beside him. He held his head in his hands and shook it. "What the hell is wrong with humans! As if they couldn’t get any more disgusting!"

"That’s just so, so wrong...for so many different reasons," Edge asked in disbelief, shaking his head as well as punching the bridge of his nasal passage.

"Um...w-what are we gonna tell Papyrus?" Blue suddenly asked, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Tell me what?"

The three sitting skeletons jumped I’m surprised and horror, looking up to see Papyrus smiling down at them happily. "Papyrus!" They yelled in unison.

Papyrus tilted his head, confused and a bit startled by his friends reaction. "Oh, I’m sorry. Did I scare you guys?" he asked.

The three skeletons stood up quickly, looking at each other for a moment before coming to a silent agreement with one another.

"There’s, uh...been a change in plans, Papyrus," Razz started.

The smile that adorned Papyrus’ face fell down a little, a small sign that all three skeletons took notice of immediately and felt their souls sink a bit."Nyeh?"

"You see," Edge continued for Razz, "We took a quick glance inside the store and...well...,"

"It’s incredibly scary!" Blue blurted out quickly, only telling half a lie to Papyrus so he didn’t feel to bad about it. The amount of bare, naked skeletons in that store was incredibly scary, in his opinion.

To their surprise, Papyrus laughed. "Well, that’s good! It means we came to the right place," he said, excitedly and started walking towards the door, much to the others horror. "I wanna be really scary for my first ever trick or treating experience!"

"W-wait, Papyrus, you can’t go in there!" Blue yelled as he, Edge, and Razz blocked him from getting any closer to triggering the store’s automatic doors sensor.

"Why not?" Papyrus asked, confused again by his friends sudden, strange behavior.

"Well, didn’t you hear him the first time? It’s incredibly scary! It could scar you for life!" Razz yelled.

"As if we needed any more of those," Edge muttered to himself, absentmindedly touching the scar on his face. Razz heard him and silently agreed, ignoring the sudden itch to touch his own scar.

"Oh, nonsense! It can’t be that scary."

"Papyrus," Edge said in a gentle, yet stern tone. "You’re not going in there and that’s final."

Papyrus frowned slightly. "B-but," he started to say, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"No buts," Razz said, crossing his arms.

"We’re sorry, Papyrus," Blue said apologetically.

Papyrus’ mouth quivered slightly as he gave them an expression that was equivalent to a kicked puppy. He looked down sadly, nodding shortly. "Okay...," he said quietly before turning around slowly and walking back to the car.

The three skeletons looked at each other in concern, questioning if they did the right thing or if there was another, better way in handling the situation than they did. One thing they knew for sure though, was that it was going to be a long drive back home if they didn’t do something now before they get to the car. They caught up with him in a matter of seconds and tried their best to cheer him up, but their best didn’t seem enough.

"We can make our own costumes! Doesn’t that sound more fun than simply just buying one? I bet we could make even greater costumes than any of the ones that store offers." Razz said.

Papyrus shrugged half-heartily. "I guess...," he said sadly.

"There’s always next year," Blue said and gave him a small smile. "And maybe it’ll be less...scary! Isn’t that something exciting to look forward to?"

"Yeah..."

Guilt was eating them away slowly as nothing they said seemed to make Papyrus happy, not even the slightest. So, when they approached the car and watched as he was about to open the door to the back, Edge was the first to break and reach out for his hand. Startled, Papyrus looked back at Edge, who wore a serious expression on his face while intertwining their fingers together.

"How important is this to you?" Edge asked, giving Papyrus’ hand a gentle squeeze.

Papyrus squeezed back and said,"This really important to me, Edgy. This...this is the first time we’ll be celebrating Halloween...together," He smiled, "This isn’t some costume party like back in the underground in any of our universes, this is a human tradition that we’ll get to experience above the surface! Doesn’t that sound so incredibly unbelievable? It’s almost too good to be true, I...," He paused, sniffling as tears began to gather in his eye-sockets, and as he wiped them away with his free hand he said, "I just wanted to have the full Halloween experience with some of my bestest friends in the whole multiverse. And by going in that store with you guys, I'll know that this is real and not some kind of dream."

Blue, Edge, and Razz were stunned, not knowing how strongly Papyrus felt about Halloween or how he was still in disbelief that they were above the surface until now. They supposed they all were still in dibelief at where they were now, even if it's been more than a few months, but hearing Papyrus day it aloud was almost like a reminder. A reminder that made them feel even more guilty than before. They were going to take his reality away. They were going to ruin his first Halloween experience and let him keep dreaming.

"...To hell with it," Edge muttered and and started walking hand and hand with Papyrus back to the store, Blue and Razz following along without question.

"E-Edgy?"

"You will keep your eye-sockets closed until I say so."


	2. Naked

It took him few seconds, but when realization hit him, Papyrus smiled broadly. "Y-you mean-""Yes, we're going in, but only if you promise me you'll keep eye-sockets closed."

"I will, I promise!" Papyrus said excitedly with a skip in his step. "Until you say so!"

"Good. Now close them, we're approaching the door."

Papyrus did as he was told, his smile growing wider as he heard the automatic doors open.

Edge held Papyrus' hand firmly and carefully helped him walk in. His eye-sockets immediately landed on the dozen of fake skeletons the store had to offer and second thoughts were already making its way in his head. He took in a deep breath and tried to suck it up, thinking this was for Papyrus and to do this for him. He mentally told himself that it'd be worth it at the end of the day.

"We need to find a changing room," Razz said. "He can open his eyes there. That is, if they don't have anything...scary in there."

"This place is pretty big. We can ask an employee where it is," Blue suggested and motioned an assistance button that was only a few feet away from them.

"The sooner the better," Razz said, walking towards the button.

All the skeleton followed Razzz and as soon as he pushed the button, they heard a cheerful voice from behind them.

"Hi, my name is Alex! How may I be of assistance?"

"Hello, Alex. We're looking...for....uuuuh.....," Razz trailed off as he turned around and saw who he was talking to. It was an employee wearing, of course, a skeleton costume. His face flushed and he quickly turned his back on the human, noticing from a quick glance that Blue did the same.

Edge, however, stood his ground, facing the human and trying his best to make eye contact with them. His grip on Papyrus' hand grew tighter, shaking a little. He felt his face heat up as he asked in a somewhat high-pitched voice, "Ch-changing room, please."

"Oh, It's all the way down in the left corner. Um, are you all oka-"

"Thank you, bye!" Edge almost shouted, startling the employee. He practically dragged Papyrus all the way down the store and into the corner where the changing rooms were, Blue and Razz running to catch up with him. As soon as they arrived, they made a quick scan of one of the rooms to see if it was bone free.

"All clear," Razz said in relief.

They all walked in and as soon as Blue kicked the door, Edge told Papyrus to open his eye-sockets.

Papyrus didn't need to be told twice. He opened his eye-sockets and jumped a little in place, grinning with glee and practically squealing in excitement. "I can't believe it! I'm finally in a real Halloween store! Wowie!"

The three other skeletons chuckled in amusement at his reaction to being confined in a changing room.'Only Papyrus,' they all thought.

"That employee must've been really scary to scare you, Edgy," Papyrus said, rubbing his hand that held onto Edge's with his other hand. "I thought I'd lose my hand if you squeezed any tighter!"

Edge reached out for Papyrus' hand immediately and rubbed it gently, placing a small kiss in the top of his knuckles. "I'm sorry, Papyrus. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, don't start. I know you didn't mean any harm, Edgy. You never do, none of you," he said, smiling and looking at all of his friends. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing here. This place must be scarier than I thought if it's got you all so jumpy and cautious. I'm...I'm sorry that I'm making you go through all this trouble just to-"

"Now, don't you start!" Blue said loudly and waved a single index finger at him. "You're not making us do this. We want to do this for you, Pappy! "

Razz nodded, "He's right. No matter how, uh...scary this place is, we will help you pick out a costume no matter what."

Papyrus' began to tear up again, smiling at his friends fondly as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Y-you guys," he sniffled.

"Enough of that," Edge said, playfully smacking Papyrus' hand away from himself, causing Papyrus to chuckle. "Now, did you have any costumes in mind?

"No, not really. Just something scary, but not too scary. I don't want to wreak havoc or anything if I look too scary while trick or treating."

Just the thought of Papyrus wreaking havoc throughout the streets was enough for the three skeletons to burst out in laughter, causing Papyrus to pour and cross his arms.

"It could happen...," Papyrus muttered.

"Whatever you say, Papyrus," Razz said, chuckling and wiping a stray tear from his eye-socket.

"Well, time to go look for your costume," Blue said, pretending to sound excited for Papyrus sake, despite the dread he felt creeping along his soul, knowing that as soon as he opened the door, he'd see more lewd skeletons on display.

"Close your eye-sockets until you hear the door shut, and don't even think about leaving this room," Edge said, sternly, yet gently.

"Okay, okay," Papyrus said, closing his eye-sockets before a thought occurred to him. "Oh, if you guys haven't already thought of what to be for Halloween, can I make a suggestion?

Uh, sure," Blue said, wondering the suggestions could be.

"Go ahead," Edge said, waiting patiently and attentively.

"We're listening," Razz said, curious as to what costumes Papyrus had in mind for them.

"Well, I thought it'd be really cool if you guys wore knights costumes! Because," Papyrus suddenly chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling bashfully at his friends. A faint blush spread across his cheekbones as he said, "Nyeh heh, wowie, this is kinda embarrassing to say, but...you guys are like my knights in shining armour. So, you know, I'd thought it'd be cool to finally see...uh....guys?"

Faces flushed and shaking, Papyrus' friend's looked at him with their mouths agaped, shocked and in disbelief at what they just heard.

"W-we," Edge coughed, trying to clear the sudden lump in his non-existent throat. "We didn't know you thought of us that way."

"Y-yeah," Blue said incredulously.

"That's...that's quite flattering, I m-must say," Razz said, looking away and scratching his left cheekbone.

Papyrus chuckled a little, shrugging. "Well, can you blame me? It's hard not to think of you guys as knights when you act like ones constantly, even today! Kind, brave, protective, and so much more it'd take me all day and night to even list all of your knightly qualities. Nyeh!" He said happily.

Just when they thought they couldn't get any more flustered, Papyrus proves them wrong as his words dealt an almost fatal hit right to their souls.

"Uh...guys. Are you oka-"

"Papyrus?" Razz said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes, Razz?"

"...I know exactly what your gonna be for Halloween," he said and motioned for Edge and Blue to come closer to him, whispering his costume idea for Papyrus. Edge and Blue nodded in agreement of his choice without a second moments thought.

Papyrus rose a bone brow at them. "So, what costume-"

"Close your eye-sockets, it'll be a surprise," Razz said, a smile creeping along his face.

Papyrus grinned and did as he was told, excited for what costume Razz would bring him as well as if they'll take his suggestion.

"Remember, keep them closed until I say so."

"Ok, Edgy!"

"We'll be right back, Pappy, so don't go anywhere. And no peeking!"

"I promise, Blue!"

"Good, see you soon," Razz said, his smile turning inro a smirk. He looked at Edge and Blue, who smirked right back at him, and opened the door.

The humiliating sight of naked, bare skeletons greeting them immediately, but having no effect on them now, not when they were filled with determination to find Papyrus' costume, as well as their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


	3. Shining

"Friends and family, His Royal Highness,The Great Papyrus has arrived!" Razz announced loudly, holding the door to Sans and Papyrus' house.

Papyrus wondered for a brief moment if it was possible for anyone to die of embarrassment. "I-I'm not going in like this," he muttered very quietly, looking at his new, black boots while he could only imagine how his face was as red as his cape and scarf. He wasn't surprised at all that none of his "knights" heard him.

Razz pretended to clear his throat, and Papyrus didn't need to look up to know that Razz was looking at him with an all too smug look on his face as he did so. "I said, friends and family-"

"I'm not going in! No way!" Papyrus yelled, his voice slightly cracking and high pitched. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes tightly.

"Razz, how could you ask the king for so much? Why must he walk in his own home with his own two feet like some commoner? He should be carried like royalty!" Blue said excitedly with a hint of mischief, making Papyrus quickly look up at him in shock.

"W-wait, don-nyeh!" Papyrus yelped as Edge suddenly hooked one arm around his back and the other under his knees, carrying him bridal style into the house. He automatically wrapped his arms around Edge's shoulders and looked at him in disbelief. "E-Edgy! I can walk by myself!" He said loudly, quickly adjusting his crown before it could fall off his head. Though, he had no doubt that even if his crown fell, Blue or Razz would pick it up before it hit the ground and put it right back on his head.

Just that thought alone made his face heat up more than it should've.

"Not when you've got us, My Prince," Edge said, smirking. "Why walk and risk yourself getting hurt, when you can be safely carried by your own knights in shining armor?"

Papyrus choked up, too embarrassed to respond, and buried his burning face in Edge's scarf. He could hear Edge chuckle at him, as well as his other Blue and Razz, and as soon as they entered the house, he could hear even more chuckling.

"Wow, you guys royally went all out," Sans said, beaming at his little brother who refused to look at him, or anyone else in the room for that matter.

"For royal," Slim said, smiling lazily.

"Nice costumes, royally fitting for you all," Stretch said, smirking.

"Should’ve known you’d go all matching. Should’ve bet on it, royally." Red said, grinning.

The Prince and his Knights groan in frustration at the puns.

Papyrus turned his head to the side slightly as to speak without Edge's scarf muffling his voice. "I-I'm already going through a-a lot right now, brother and friends. The last thing I want to hear a-are puns," he said, still avoiding any sort of eye contact with anyone.

Sans chuckle, "Ok...Your Highness."

Papyrus turned his head so quickly to look at his brother, he almost felt a bit of whiplash from it. "Don't you dare start calling me that!"

Sans raised his arms in defense, shrugging, "Alright, alright. So, a prince costume, huh? Not exactly scary, bro," he said.

"I wanted to be scary, but Edgy, Blue, and Razzy wouldn't let me! They wouldn't even let me see the inside of the store except for the changing room!"

When Edge, Blue, and Razz received confused, questionable, and weird looks from their brothers and friends, they simply replied in unison, "You don't wanna know..."

"As for not letting you be something scary, you know that's simply not true, Your Highness. We gave you a choice. If we wore what you suggested than you'd have to wear what I suggested." Razz's said rather smugly.

"Th-that's not a choice, that's an ultimatum. H-how could I pass up the opportunity to see my knights in shining armour in actual shining armour? It's...It's like a dream. And I don't wanna wake up anytime soon if it is," Papyrus said, his voice just above a whisper and his whole face glowing bright red. He expected them to tease him more, embarrassing him to the point of dust in front of his brother and friends, but after a couple of seconds passed, nothing happened. Instead, he heard his brother speak after what felt like a whole minute of nothing but his beating soul.

"Uuuuh, bro?"

"Yes, Sans?" Papyrus said, his voice slightly muffled in Edge's scarf.

"I think you should have some mercy on your knights. You're kinda overwhelming them a bit with your kindness."

"Nyeh?" Papyrus said as he lifted his head up, confused. He was surprised to see Edge look flustered beyond words, his face a deep, crimson red and his mouth quivering as if holding in a cry or a laugh. He looked at Blue and Razz and they looked just as flustered as Edge, each of their faces a deep shade of their own magic and their mouths quivering like a leaf.

"Um, guys? Are you okay?" Papyrus asked. Blue, Edge, and Razz all nodded silently in response. Papyrus blinked in shock. 'Wowee! They're speechless! I guess...being my knights means a lot to them just as much as it does to me, m-maybe even more so. That's...that's so sweet of them,' he thought, feeling the pinpricks of tears starting to well up in his eye-sockets. 'Oh, how could I be so ungrateful? Here I am feeling all embarrassed when I should be embracing these moments gratefully with them...my knights in shining armour,' he thought, quickly blinking back his tears and wiping them off with the back of his sleeve for good measure.

'They've done so much for me today...they always do, really. The least I can do for them right now is be a prince worthy of the best knights in the entire multiverse!' he thought with determination.

"Papyrus, are you crying? Why-"

"I'm just happy, my knight," he said softly, smiling at Edge fondly. "Nothing more, nothing less, so there's no need to worry about me. Although, I am feeling quite tired after today's events. Can you take me to my bedroom so that I may rest my eye-sockets for a little bit before dinner?"

Edge blinked at him twice, both surprised and stunned at his sudden change in behavior. "Y-yes, My Prince," he said softly, blushing and walking towards the stairs, followed by a baffled Blue and Razz.

As Edge walked up the stairs, Papyrus looked over Edge's shoulder with a warm smile to see Blue and Razz. "My knights," he said softly, dreamily. He giggled when Blue and Razz blushed and looked away with matching, bashful smiles on their faces.

"Hey, bro. Since, I'm your older brother, does that mean I'm king? Canyour knights carry me to my room too?"

"W-what? No! They're my knights, mine! G-get your own!" He shouted, before clasping his mouth shut quickly with one hand, blushing madly as he couldn't believe what he just said. He buried his face in Edge's scarf again, feeling incredibly embarrassed for his outburst.

"M-My Prince...I didn't take you for the possessive type," Razz said, his skull flushed bright red as he looked away.

"I-I'm not, I swear! I-I-I don't know where that came from!" He said loudly when he raised his head away from Edge's scarf to speak.

"I was, uh, just kidding bro. I didn't mean to-"

"I know you were just kidding! I-I just don't know what came over me!"

"Wowzers...," Blue muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, his face flushed deep blue. "I-I didn't know you were capable of being selfish, My Prince," he teased, chuckling a bit.

"I'm not selfish!" Papyrus yelled, starting to feel frustrated that no one was listening to him. "J-just take me to my room! Now, Edgy!"

"Yes, My Prince," Edge said, face flushed deep crimson. He tried so hard not to smirk, but failed to do so as he asked, "My Jealous Prince."

"Nyeh!" He screamed as Edge carried him away in his room, Blue and Razz following them and chuckling as they did.

"Heh heh, our little bro's are something else," Slim said.

"You said it. I don't think I've ever seen my bro look like a stop sign before," Red said, chuckling and making his friends laugh.

"Heh, yeah and I never thought Papyrus had it in him to be so...not Papyrus." Stretch said. He looked at Sans and raised a bone brow, giving him an amused smile. "What was that about, Sans?"

Sans shrugged. "No idea. I've never seen him like that either," he said, then returned Stretch's amused smile with one of his own. "And that's king to you, Sir Stretch. Now, go fetch me some more ketchup," he said as he grabbed an empty ketchup bottle from his inventory and waved it in front of Stretch. He laughed, "kidding, kidding. I'll get it," he said, but before he could get up from the couch, Stretch grabbed the ketchup bottle and got up from the couch.

"Right away, Your Highness," Stretch said, bowing before winking at him and making his way towards the kitchen.

Sans blinked, taking a moment to process what had just happened. He blushed when Stretch came back with a bottle full of ketchup and kneeled today give it to him. He chuckled nervously as he accepted it. "Heh, heh. Very funny, Stretch."

"A compliment from the king himself! Truly an honor, Your Magesty!" Stretch said, bowing again.

Sans felt his blush grow further across his face, hating how his joke backfired him so quickly. "Ok, seriously, jokes over so-"

"Quit fooling around, Sir Stretch. You're a knight, not a jester!" Slim said loudly and got up from the couch, kneeling before Sans. "I apologize on the behalf of my fellow knight, My King. He's a new recruit, you see, so please have mercy on his soul."

"Hey, c-c'mon now guys, this isn't funny anymor-" A tap on his boulder interrupted him, and he slowly turned his head to look at Red, his eye-sockets widened in dread as Red smirked at him with wiggling bone brows. "Don't. You. Dare."

Red looked at him in the eye-sockets while getting up from the couch and kneeling before him alongside Stretch and Slim.

Slim gasped in exaggeration and looked at Stretch. "Sir Red has defied King Sans!"

"He must be punished for defiance, Sir Slim," Stretch said, looking at Sans with a smirk. "Waiting for your command, My King. How will Sir Red be punished for his awful crime?"

"Please, have mercy on me, Your Highness. My King," Red said teasingly with a wink.

Sans buried his head in his hands and curled into a ball on the couch, his face flushed entirely in embarrassment.

"I just totally screwed myself didn't I?"

"Yep," his knights said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To PEDAwriter: THANKYOU!!11!1!!!1
> 
> To CorronCandyTeeth: Aww thank you :)
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


End file.
